


Coordinating Efforts

by Dragon Dong (Degari)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, Other, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, dfab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degari/pseuds/Dragon%20Dong
Summary: Schedules are always difficult to work with, however Ikora has an idea so that she and Cayde can be involved in some way.Basically, Ikora and Cayde make some porn and Guardian and Zavala watch it. Happy holidays!!!





	Coordinating Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a question the other day of which two vanguard I would watch porn of and like, Zavala's great but also Ikora and Cayde are great, and I opted for Ikora and Cayde but as my friend pointed out, I can have my cake and eat it too. And thus a workaround was formed. My friends, you can fuck Zavala AND watch porn of Ikora and Cayde. What a world we live in.

It took some coordinating of schedules and responsibilities until the titan vanguard could come knocking on the door of the guardian. Coolly, they opened the door for Zavala who was still in his armour. Evidently, he didn’t want to stop at his own apartment to change.

“May I come in?” he asked, the very picture of collected commander. They smiled and nodded, stepping back so he could come in. He entered the room, hands resting behind him, looking around the small apartment. The guardian closed and locked the door.

At the sound of the door clicking he whipped around, moving far faster than anyone should be able to with that bulk and armour, pressing them against the door, capturing their lips in a heated kiss. They whined as his hands grabbed at their hips, pulling them closer. Their own hands roamed over and around his plates of armour, trying to dig in between the tough plasteel and getting frustrated. The guardian had to break the kiss, panting while they tugged at his armour.

“This needs to go, like, immediately.”

“Be patient,” the commander said.

“Zavala,” they whined, “please don’t tease me like this. I’ve been thinking about this for ages-“

“Then you can wait a few more minutes. Especially since Ikora,” Zavala said, “has left this for us to watch.”

In his hand he held a small disc.

“What is it?”

“Well, since she and Cayde couldn’t be here, she thought of a way to be… involved,” he leaned back in to kiss at their neck, making them shudder, “And I was given very specific instructions.”

“O-oh,” they tried grasping at him again, tilting their head to the side to allow Zavala easier access, “can we put it on now then? Please?”

He stepped away suddenly, making them whine slightly from the loss of contact and heat. He smirked ever so slightly while his armour transmatted away as he fussed with a monitor, placing the disc into a slot. While he was busy they moved over to the bed, sitting down and watching while he set things up. It only took a minute before Zavala returned to them, sitting on the bed beside them. They leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around them, giving them a kiss before starting whatever was on the disc.

On the monitor a video started to play. Ikora was standing in front of the camera, and Cayde was behind her, sitting on a bed.

“Is it going?” he asked, peering around her at the camera.

“Yes,” she replied, “it’s recording now.”

“Well then,” Cayde leaned back on his hands, looking at Ikora, “let’s get this show on the road.”

Ikora straightened up and turned around to face the exo, walking fluidly to him. She leaned down, grasping Cayde’s chin in her hand and started to kiss him, soft lips moving against metal. Gracefully she crawled over him, prompting him to lean back further and further until he was on his back, and she was straddling him, their kiss never breaking.

They watched, enraptured by how good they looked, how their hands moved over each other, how they knew that Ikora was finding the spots on Cayde that would make his voicebox click, and that Cayde’s hands would be burning with light. Distantly they noticed that Zavala had started to trace shapes into their side through the fabric, each stroke burning ever so slightly.

Ikora broke the kiss so she could shrug out of her robes, Cayde helping with clever fingers undoing clasps. The guardian’s breathing hitched when they saw bare, toned arms, the beautiful curves of her body revealed. Cayde was wordless, his hands resting on her hips, gazing up at her.  
“This is hardly the first time you’ve seen me undress Cayde,” Ikora said drily.

“Yeah well,” his hands moved down to her thighs, where the guardian knew he would start kneading, “I just never get used to it. Those arms especially. And how you, uh, use them to, you know, choke me.”

At this, Ikora’s hands slowly moved from where they rested on his torso upwards, over his still clothed body.

“If you want me to choke you, you’re going to have to get rid of-“

Without a word, his cloak and armour were transmatted away, leaving him almost entirely bare except for his pants and boots.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Ikora remarked, her hands slowly trailing upwards, over his chest and towards his collar.

Cayde whined, “I just keep thinking about how they’re watching.”

At that the guardian squirmed in their seat. Zavala’s hand started to burn more, prompting waves of arousal to roll through their body. They whined, a soft needy noise and Zavala nuzzled at their neck and jaw, planting slow kisses.

“You do like to show off.”

“It’s not just that,” Cayde’s voice sounded staticky.

“Well, why don’t you tell us all about it, exactly why you’re so needy right now,” Ikora’s hands reached his neck and she leaned her weight into her hold. The guardian grabbed at Zavala as he bit into their shoulder. The exo groaned at the pressure, and the light that Ikora poured into him.

Ikora let up on the pressure, tugging off her shirt before tracing the plates of Cayde’s body. His own hands were still grabbing at Ikora’s thighs, as if trying to ground himself, and although they knew he couldn’t be made technically breathless, his panting was awfully realistic.

“I’ve never seen Cayde like this,” Zavala said softly, his deep voice at their ear. His other hand was at their thigh, rubbing circles through their pants. The friction of it was enough to make them hide their face into Zavala’s chest, but he tutted and grabbed their chin, directing their gaze at the monitor. “Ikora insisted that you watch the entire video.”

“So Cayde, why are you acting like you haven’t been fucked in years? Why does a simple touch turn you into an utter mess? And,” she grinded thoughtfully down into his crotch, the action making Cayde gasp, “care to explain this new addition?”

She shuffled backwards a bit, revealing a hardness in his pants. As Ikora undid his belt and pulled down the zip, Zavala had moved around so he was behind them, pulling them into his lap so they were pressed up against his chest. They whimpered while his hands moved to the waistband of their pants and dipped down, trailing the softest touches towards their crotch.

On the monitor, Ikora had undone Cayde’s trousers, and they were able to see what she was talking about.

It wasn’t uncommon for exos to get various additions to their bodies, and Cayde certainly had a few that he could strap on. But this was new. He had a dick that mimicked the plates of his own body, curved deliciously, and the tip looked wet. As Ikora traced the tip with one delicate finger Cayde bucked upwards, and his cock throbbed.

The guardian gasped as Zavala’s fingers traced them through their underwear, and he chuckled into their neck as he felt how soaked they were.

Ikora raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to explain yourself?”

“I… can’t stop thinking about them. Watching this, watching what you do to me, watching how I fee-fuck!” Cayde cursed as Ikora stroked him gently.

“Go on, please,” she asked coolly, moving so she could undo and pull off his boots and pants, leaving him squirming and nude.

“And just how they’re enjoying it, and how they must be making those noises, and Zavala’s touching them and how wet they must be,” he gave a flustered laugh, “thinking how good we make them feel, it really, Ikora I just want them to know that.”

“So, this?” she had shuffled out of her own pants and underwear, and now fully naked she returned to her straddling position, staying just out of reach of Cayde’s cock.

Behind them the guardian felt Zavala start to thrust against them, his own hardness very apparent through all their clothing, his fingers still tracing them. The heat and contact were starting to become overwhelming and they whimpered whispered begs. Zavala shushed them gently, carefully pulling their shirt over their head. He sighed as more of their skin was exposed to him, and he undid their bra, sucking at the back of their neck while his hands played with their breasts, fingers digging into soft flesh and tweaking sensitive nipples.

“This is uh, well, I thought they would get a better idea of how fucking turned on I am if I got something a bit more realistic,” Cayde explained.

“So…”

“Means I can come, with like, you know, fluids and stuff.”

“I see,” Ikora seemed to ponder for a moment, “let’s give them a show then.”

The two coordinated themselves so that they were both on their knees on the bed, with Cayde behind her, his chest to her back. Ikora reached for Cayde’s hand and kissed it gently.

“Cayde, you’re going to fuck my thighs so they can see you come,” she said softly. She then looked into the camera, and the guardian whined, grinding down into Zavala’s lap, making him grunt softly.

“Are you watching closely?” she asked the camera, sighing as the tip of Cayde’s cock pushed through between her thighs, brushing against her folds. Behind her Cayde was nipping at her shoulders, his hands gripping her waist. She shuffled slightly, adjusting herself and Cayde groaned as he slowly pulled back and pushed back forward, steadily thrusting into her tight, strong thighs.

“Look how wet he is,” she said, a hand touching the tip as he thrusted forward. She pulled that finger away, a string of fluid connecting it before breaking. The guardian groaned, reaching back to grab at Zavala. They felt themselves clench, desperate for something, anything. At that moment Zavala gave a particularly hard thrust upwards, gasping softly.

Ikora was panting as Cayde’s thrusts sped up, his cock disappearing and reappearing between her thighs. Her hands rested on Cayde’s, and her eyes flickered from watching Cayde to watching the camera, each flash of her eyes making them blush while they watched them, watched Cayde wrap his arms around her, watched how his optics stared at the camera, his gaze intent as his pace increased, groans escaping every other thrust.

“They’re watching us Cayde, what do you think they’re doing?”

Cayde laughed, a weirdly breathless noise broken with static, “I think Zavala’s going to tease them, he’s making sure they’re watching us, until they’re begging. You know, when they’re all,” he groaned, hand digging into Ikora’s waist, “flushed and impatient and needy. Zavala playing them like a fiddle, and they’re w-watching us. Watching this. Needing this.”

“Zavala please,” their hands moved towards their pants, but not before Zavala grabbed their wrists and pulled them away. He bit their neck firmly, with a growl to be patient and watch.

“You’re going to come like this?” Ikora asked. Cayde nodded and buried his face into the crook of her neck, his pace losing rhythm, hips jerking forwards, a faint slap of metal and silicon against flesh. Ikora was panting, the space between her thighs glistening with wetness.

“You going to come for them? Let them see?”

Cayde groaned, biting into her shoulder.

“Imagine how they must look watching this, how much they want to be fucked, how much of a mess they must be because of us.”

“Ikora-“

“Let them see,” she said.

His groans increased in volume with each thrust until finally his hips jerked forward and his grip on Ikora tightened, making her gasp. Between her thighs his cock throbbed, fluid shooting out in thick streams, covering Ikora’s stomach and thighs in it. He grunted with each shot until it stopped, sighing when he relaxed his grip on the warlock.

Ikora shifted her stance and raised an eyebrow at the whimper Cayde gave, his hip thrusting gently.

“You must be riled up,” she commented.

He chuckled, “Well, I do like to show off.”

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh shit,” he groaned, “should I be worried?”

She twisted around, pulling Cayde around so they were face-to-face.

“As long as you keep me happy you have nothing to worry about,” she said, kissing the exo again. He whimpered into the kiss when his cock brushed against her, still hard and wet. Ikora’s grip on him was tight and hungry, and she easily coaxed the hunter with her, until she was on her back on the bed and he was propped up over her, biting and nipping at her collar.

Ikora moaned at the attention, eyes closing shut. Cayde’s own optics kept glancing towards the camera and at Ikora.

“Zavala, I think they’ve had enough, but,” she gasped as Cayde’s hands gripped at her thighs, his cock rubbing against her, “make sure they keep watching.”

A desperate heat rushed through the guardian, there was grasping hands, strong and confident, and a whirl of movement. In seconds they were on their stomach and Zavala was tugging at their pants, pulling them down with their underwear. They shifted around to see the titan vanguard stripping out of his own clothes, his own cock hard and dripping.

Seeing them he growled and crawled over them, grasping their chin again to make them face the monitor.

“Don’t. Stop. Watching,” he said, the force of an order behind his tone. They looked back at the screen just in time to watch Cayde slowly enter Ikora, the exo curled over her while Ikora groaned.

“Please,” the guardian whimpered, a flare of light burning their back as the titan rubbed a hand down their spine. They raised their hips, trying to grind against him, their hands digging into the bed while they watched Cayde slowly rolling his hips into Ikora, “please Zavala, I’m going to burn up-“

He shushed them gently, hands on their hips, easily pulling them up so he could grind his cock against them before pushing the head into them. He hissed as they clenched around him, begging for more, and he did not deprive them. Not any longer. Slowly he pushed in, sighing as he felt their heat around him, listened to how they groaned under him, head resting on the bed with their ass up. He finally bottomed out, and he held still a moment, letting them feel his solid, heavy weight, and how his cock stretched them pleasantly.

On the monitor Ikora whimpered when Cayde started to tweak her breasts, massaging them with his hands. Their eyes kept glancing at the camera, almost like they were watching them.

Zavala tightened his grip on them and started to move, quickly setting up a steady, satisfying pace that made the guardian cry out with each thrust. The titan commander grunted softly with each thrust, enjoying how wet and tight they were around him. The pleasure after being denied was almost overwhelming for the guardian, who buried their face into the mattress, trying to muffle their moans. Zavala growled and fisted his hand into their hair, pulling them back up. They cried out into the air at the rough treatment.

Cayde was now pushing at Ikora’s thighs so that her knees nearly reached her chest, his thrusts speeding up, bright blue optics switching from watching Ikora throw her head back to moan to watching the camera.

“Keep watching, look at what they’re doing. This is all for you,” he let go of their hair, running that hand down their spine, trailing arc light down their back. “You feel so good, you’re always so good for us.” The guardian started to pant at the praise, and Zavala grunted when he felt them tighten around him.

“If only Ikora and Cayde could see you now, how well you’re taking me,” he continued, hand returning to their hips to solidify his hold as his thrusts sped up, matching the speed Cayde was setting. The exo looked like he was ready to fall apart again, and Ikora was grabbing at his shoulders, trying to pull him closer as his pace increased, slowly but steadily.

The guardian whimpered when Cayde changed his pace, opting for slow, grinding, rolling thrusts, and Zavala copied the action. They felt their knees start to weaken at the infuriating pleasure but Zavala still had a strong hold on them.

“You going to come soon Ikora?” the hunter asked, eager.

She nodded and groaned, “Just… need more.”

Without another word Cayde’s pace changed again, to harsh, fast thrusts that made Ikora call out with each one, the sound making the guardian shiver. A second later Zavala mimicked the hunter, the slap of skin against skin making the titan moan, a soft, desperate noise that gradually got louder. The guardian wasn’t doing much better, especially when Zavala was starting to whisper praise to them, every word making them tighten up.

“Come on,” Cayde goaded. Zavala echoed his words. Cayde’s thrusts were starting to lose their rhythm as he pumped desperately into Ikora, one hand at her clit, trying to bring her to a finish. Zavala’s own hand found their clit, and he started to rub circles around it, his own thrusts still maintaining their pace, but increasing in force with each thrust.

On the monitor Ikora’s breathing turned into breathy pants, her hands burning light into the exo, making him groan. Above them, Zavala’s hand on their hip, effortlessly holding them up, shifted slightly, finding just the right angle to make the guardian cry out, striking them just where it was needed. Ikora’s pants turned into wanton moans and Cayde was talking, begging, urging her, filling the room with desperate talk.

“Are you close?” Zavala asked.

“I’m-fuck-yes, please, Zavala please, I need to come, just a bit more,” they managed to choke out.

“Keep watching, I’ve got you,” he assured, his pace speeding up. His hand on their clit continued to roll around the burning nub. His hand on their hip burned with electrifying arc light.

On the screen Cayde was bent over the warlock, head resting in the crook of her neck. One of her legs wrapped around him to pull him closer, but the guardian still had a good view of how close they were, how Cayde was grasping at her, the way their eyes kept glancing at the camera.  
“I’m going to come Ikora,” Cayde whispered desperately.

“Do it Cayde,” Ikora growled. Above them Zavala groaned, his face finding their shoulder while he pressed down against them, his hips still thrusting, his grip on them tightening. The guardian watched, overwhelmed with pleasure as Cayde thrusted one last time and cried out, grabbing at Ikora. Ikora tightened beneath him, moaning as she climaxed around him, milking his cock, pulling him closer.

“Zavala fuck-“ the guardian groaned as the titan vanguard bit down on their shoulder. The sting of pain, the feeling of being well and truly fucked, watching the hunter and warlock vanguard finishing, everything was enough to push them over the edge. They cried out into the air, body tightening, clenching on Zavala as he continued to thrust through their orgasm, drawing it out, prompting waves of burning pleasure through their body. It was too much for Zavala, feeling how tight they were, the desperate whimpering, their unabashed cries, and how they still watched the screen.

He groaned into the bite, his hands grabbing at their hips as he thrusted into them a few more times before his cock throbbed, pumping come into them. Under him he felt their climax pull at him, and he was panting when his cock stopped throbbing inside of them and they finally relaxed into a boneless heap on the bed.  
On the screen Cayde and Ikora were still holding onto each other as the aftershocks of their own finish shot through them. Zavala released his bite and kissed the mark gently, pulling and feeling them shiver from being too sensitive. For a moment he admired his work, the bruises on their hips, the bite marks, and how his come dripped out of them. He went into the small bathroom to grab a damp towel and returned to the guardian, humming gently while he cleaned them up. Once that was done he pulled them into a cuddle, turning off the monitor.

After a few minutes the guardian spoke up.

“I can’t believe they made porn for me.”

“No complaints however?”

“None whatsoever.”


End file.
